User talk:Grizzlei
Looks like someone followed the advice originally given to TheCorruption22 and came on over =D. I hope you have a good time writing.--Kamikaz 22:12, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Alliance navy Hay tony nice to meet you, like your work. listen, can I collaborate with you on the Alliance fleet page(s). I have some great pictures and things I want to explore on here at the fan fiction wiki but I don't want to step on your toss so to speech. In particular I want to make a Alliance fleet page out lining all there mainline ships and vessels from the main wiki. quick yes or no message back at my talk page the next time you are online would be great. Hope to work with you. Ubernerd101 19:01, January 6, 2010 (UTC) tony if you can please just respond to my message. I don't need to go through the hassle of writing and drawing pic regarding the Alliance if you don't want to work/share a common article together. Ubernerd101 20:22, January 7, 2010 (UTC) WTF I try to talk to you for weeks hoping that we could collaberate together, You egnor me and the only time you communicate with me is to freak out. Either talk to me like a adult and come to an understanding or don't and leave me be; But DON'T CHANGE MY ARTICLE WITHOUT MY PERMISSION! I gave you the same respect by not going ahead and altering the Alliance Navy the first time I messaged you, you should show me that much in return. Ubernerd101 01:53, January 19, 2010 (UTC) Finally civil communication, wishing not to further this debate that will surely escalate into an argument of trivialities, let me end by saying “yes”; I still want to join you in exploring and expanding the Mass Effect Alliance. I while continue to not alter you pages nor while I plagiarize your writing. I will respect you authority as Administrator and respect your wishes as you have lad forth. Ubernerd101 02:23, January 19, 2010 (UTC) What is wrong with the sentence "Its roles include ship-to-ship combat, orbital bombardment, the deployment of atmospheric and space fighters, and the delivery of Alliance Marines into combat." or the words "peacekeeping force". Since we are using the same resource material (such as the halo wiki) our work is bound to have similar words but other then that I see no recourse why you removed it. I am willing to change some words around but the statement listed sums’ up the tactical role of the Navy, why should it be left out? Ubernerd101 02:34, January 19, 2010 (UTC) thank you. Ubernerd101 02:39, January 19, 2010 (UTC) alliance fighters I have begun researching mass effet weaponry and vessels and now have a great grasp as to how the astectic and practical looks of the Alliance vessels in mass effect. However if have yet desided on the look of the alliance fighter/intersepter. Since Alliance vessels are organic and sleek, any number of craft from a number of series would work. Do you have any perferance? Ubernerd101 16:07, January 21, 2010 (UTC) I am stating to think about about the Marine corps, do you have any idea on what direction we should go with ei, halo marines, starship troopers, marines from alien ect. Additionaly I was thinking of incorperating into the page the armour and mechonised forces breakdown with possible military grade attack drones and battlemechs. I was also hoping to inclued a tie in to the SAG page by HighTimes, he did such a nice job I think I deserves to be reconised (even though its some what canon incorrect lol ;) Hope to hear from you soon.Ubernerd101 02:34, January 26, 2010 (UTC) Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 20:08, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Hey I'm really sorry. I'm really sorry if I said anything to offend you on Halo Wiki or Halofanon Wiki, but I can assure you anything I said was never directed at you, you have not done anything to me and I have no reason to dislike you, most of what I have said was directed at Ajax (he hacked three of my sites for shits and giggles and then deleted all my articles.), I'm just saying I hope me and you are on good terms and I hope I haven't said anything to offend you. -- Dark Energy: 9:15 PM Do Your Job Hey, you're an admin right? Well, theres a ton of stub articles and clunk around here that needs cleaning up. I suggest you fix it otherwise you and any other admins will just look lazy. Now you're cursing me out? Very welcoming. This place is dead anyways. Im sure there are other better ones with more competent staff members.--Iron Patriot 19:45, November 24, 2011 (UTC) My page Can you undelete my page SSV Juggernaut, it did not violate any of the rules?, thank you. General plasma 07:59, August 24, 2011 (UTC)